


Unsatisfied

by moeruhoshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Nalu - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeruhoshi/pseuds/moeruhoshi
Summary: "You're messing with an impatient woman." She grinned wildly as he purred, his hands gripping her hips and relished in the delicate feeling. He smacked her ass with an erotic force, gripping the creamy skin of her behind as he dipped his tongue into her honey center. "...Greedy dragon..."





	1. Chapter 1

He was a demon who lurked in the shadows. Hungry for anyone who's scent wafted under his nose. He loved the rush of energy human blood gave him; the sweet syrupy taste ran down his throat with ease. Women satisfied his cravings, always unable to resist his natural charm and well-built body. He hunted his meals often in clubs or bars, easy targets shuffling around in hot, mixed up crowds. He was especially hungry today. Although he had his fill of two young women earlier, they had worked him up to the point where he needed a play toy for a while. Someone to quench his feral needs. They would have sufficed, but he had a tendency to drink his prey dry before getting to enjoy their delicious moans.

This night, he arrived at his favorite club, Fairy Tail. It was a lively hotspot for young adults that kept the party going well into the twilight hours. His senses were hit with a mix of sweat, blood, and alcohol as he walked in. Taking a seat at the bar, he observed the crowd, looking for his next victim.

"Hey, Mira! Can I get a few strawberry daiquiris and maybe ten shots of bourbon?" A giggling brunette asked as she leaned over the bar. She wore a blue bikini top and a pair of orange capris. The white-haired barmaid nodded as she pulled out a tray and filled the glasses with a concoction of red, pink, and brown liquids.

"Here you go, Cana. Drink responsibly." Mira smiled as she passed the girl the full tray. As she left with her glasses, he watched her hips sway and her boob's bounce in sync. He licked his lips at the sight of such tasty food. But her blood was practically watered down with alcohol, and wouldn't suit his cravings. She sat down at a small table in the corner, joining her little group of friends, who had a soft cloud of fragrance sitting over them. He ordered a fire whiskey and tuned out the rest of the club to focus on their conversation.

"We're getting you hammered tonight, Lucy! The best way to get over a breakup is with booze!" Cana shouted as she settled the tray in the middle of the table. Three of them nodded eagerly, while the blonde in the midst shrugged her shoulders awkwardly.

"I don't know, you guys. I mean, can't I just sit at home and binge on ice cream and romance movies?" She asked with a whine in her voice. The redhead grabbed two shots and placed them in front of the said blonde.

"Drink these right now and start flirting with some men already. You're getting over Dan whether you like it or not. You deserve to have some fun." She said with determination and a fierce glare. He chose not to go for her; he liked to be the dominant one. The petite bluenette in the orange didn't pack quite the punch he was looking for either; he wanted to sink his teeth into a thicker meal. Her scent was oddly laced with a metallic coating, annoying his nose.

"C'mon, Lu-chan! I can't remember the last time you let loose." The pixie-like girl complained as she sipped on her daiquiri.

"Juvia hasn't either! Juvia wants Lucy-san to find her own Gray-sama!" Juvia, he logically assumed, squealed in her drunken state. He enjoyed the sight of her as well, but her scent was drowned out by the disgusting smell of a human male. Rather unappetizing.

Lucy sighed before grabbing the small shot glass and brought it up to her lips. She threw back the drink, before starting on the strawberry beverage.

"I can't just go up to someone and start flirting. That isn't like me at all." She said dejectedly, sipping slowly from her straw.

He was drawn in by her appearance, pouty lips and large brown doe eyes. Focusing on the blonde, he took in the scent of her blood, a scent his nose had never come across before. It smelled sweet and thick with a hint of strawberries, overwhelming his senses, causing him to growl and lick his lips. She was the one he wanted. Ordering another drink, he decided to send her a martini.

"Lucy-chan, I have a cranberry martini for you," Mira said as she set down the glass in front of the blonde.

"Eh? I didn't order this, Mira." Lucy said as she stared skeptically at the drink.

"It's from the pinky over at the bar," Mira said as she pointed to him. He waved back and signaled for the girl to come to him. The blonde blushed and turned to her friends with a desperate look.

"W-What should I do?! I'm no good in situations like these." She mumbled.

"Go thank him for the drink! It's not that hard to start a conversation." The redhead said as she pushed Lucy out of her seat. Carefully picking up the martini glass, she began to walk towards him. He smirked at the sight of her flushed cheeks and nervous composure. He drank in her appearance, admiring the short white dress that she wore. The sight of so much skin showing boosted his hunger.

"T-Thank you for the drink." She said as soon as she stood in front of him.

"It was a pleasure. I hope you enjoy it." He smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"So what's your name? I'm Lucy." She asked, sticking her hand out to greet him.

"Natsu. Care to dance with me?"

Their bodies ground together in sync as they moved to the beat of the song on the dance floor. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips roughly, enjoying the gasp that escaped her lips as he brought her closer to him. Lucy dug her nails into his shoulder and bit down on her lip, enjoying the delicious friction between them. He leaned down to bury his face in the nape of her neck for a quick moment as he delighted himself by inhaling her scent. A rough growl rumbled through his chest, awakening the sultry vixen lying dormant inside of Lucy. She pulled away from him for a moment and turned around to lightly graze her ass against the bulge forming in his pants. His eyes narrowed as he licked his lips and pulled his prey flush against him.

"Naughty girl, aren't you?" Natsu hummed, snaking his hand up her left thigh, grazing his fingers along her inner thigh. Lucy shrugged and turned to face him once more, giving the demon a small wink. Natsu flashed a mischievous grin and filled his hands with her supple behind. She moaned, her flushed face staring at his heated one. His mind was slowly becoming fogged by the smell emitting from her sweet center. He was going to feast tonight.

"Come back to my place?" Lucy asked, pulling on the front of Natsu's shirt as a form of begging. Grabbing the back of her head, he abruptly gave her an intense taste of his tongue.

"You're mine tonight." He whispered huskily to her before whisking her out of the club and into the night. Before walking through the door, his sensitive hearing picked up the whoops and sighs of Lucy's friends cheering her on for her one night stand. It was a shame they would never see her again.

Lucy groaned accepting Natsu's searing hot lips against her own as he held her up against the inside of her apartment door. His sharp canines pulled against her lower lip, giving him access to the pleasant syrup that spilled out of her mouth. Lucy eagerly fed him the kisses he craved and slipped her hands underneath his thin t-shirt to gain more skinship.

"God, you're hot." Lucy moaned at the sight of Natsu's bare chest. He grinned at the glint of hunger in her eyes as she began to feel the bumps and ridges of his well-sculpted body. Her tongue lashed out fervently, reveling in the sapor of his sweat. Leaving a trail of saliva down his waist, Lucy dipped her tongue into his belly button as her hands fumbled with the clasp of his belt. Natsu grunted as his regalement gripped his hard-on through his boxers; he was surprised by her eagerness and voracity to engage in unholy play. Her ex must have kept her pent up for a while.

"You're…" He groaned and ground his teeth together, taking a fistful of her hair as she gave his cock a slow lick. "...such a dirty girl, Lucy."

"Think you could teach me a lesson?" His grin had widened at the challenge before he forced Lucy's head forward to swallow his length roughly. Her head smacked lightly against the wood of her front door as Natsu bucked his hips savagely, enjoying the teary-eyed gaze Lucy flashed up at him. He moved his hands to cup her face, holding her still as he used her mouth to relieve himself.

Lucy was shocked as he took control of her servicing, not used to how powerful and draconian a man could be. Dan was gentle with her, treated her like the metaphorical princess she was, never bothering to take risks when it came to their sex lives. Natsu was sinful and corrupt; it was evident he was going to treat her like the slut the girl portrayed tonight. There was a compulsion in her to accept his defiling treatment this evening, and for once in her life, she would delve into that feeling. His eyes burned right through her as she stared up at him, his malicious grin cracking widely at her. He stared at her like she was a scrap of meat, and she would let him sink his teeth into her.

"Fuck…! Move your tongue more," He rasped as he yanked roughly on her hair. "I want you to swallow all of it, understand?"

Lucy nodded in the midst of their face fucking and gripped his thigh as Natsu began to thrust at an unyielding speed. The pink haired devil gnashed his fangs as Lucy's succulent mouth brought on his ichorous ejaculation. She was dazed by the overflow of his offensive odor, gulping down the bitter seed he fed her.

"Good girl." Natsu sighed as his last cumshot splayed across the plane of her tongue. Lucy whined as his thick member removed itself from her oozing cavity. Her lips were red and swollen, her mouth pulsing and saturated delightfully after their first activity. She shakily rose from her knees, her face growing red as Natsu stared at her predatorily. He leaned forward, pressing her against the wooden entryway and prodded her lips with his thumb. "I'm going to devour you."

Natsu halted any response from her as he slipped his hot tongue into her mouth, melting her into submission. He dug his fingers into the spongy flesh of her thighs and hoisted her up, taking them both to her bedroom. His nose guided him to her chaise as he was deliciously distracted by Lucy's supple lips and the rambunctious writhing of her hips against his reviving hard on. Natsu fell backward on her comforter, his hands coming around her waist to unzip her dress.

Lucy ran her tongue along the edges of Natsu's sharp teeth, fondling his tongue with her own, massaging hers against his. Lucy ate greedily from his mouth as the battle never ceased between them. His saliva tasted lewd, traces of his bitter cum still left behind. She pulled his pink appendage into her mouth, sucking on it voraciously as Natsu pulled her zipper down. He lifted her off of his lap, tossing her down next to him as he shimmied her out of her dress. The wolfish grin he cracked as he stared down at her body, drinking in the sight of her lingerie clad body. His hands wrapped themselves around her wrists, lifting her arms above her head as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck. Lucy mewled as he dragged his fiery tongue to her pulse point, sucking lightly on the sensitive area. Her heart hammered rapidly in her chest, the aroma of her blood exciting him further.

Not bothering to be courteous, Natsu ripped the lace bra from her chest, throwing the scraps over his shoulder. The blonde cried out amorously as Natsu lapped hungrily at her pert bosom, his teeth scraping delicately against her tender flesh. He sucked feverishly on her dense breasts, kneading them roughly as she whimpered immodestly. The stinging bliss that emitted from his affliction rolled deliciously through her body, dampening her panties further. Natsu growled at the tainted scent that dripped down from her core. Her body gave him unbridled joy; this woman had an overwhelmingly savory flavor. Pleasing melodies spilled out of her and filled the air as Natsu moved hotly down her lithe bodice. His pupils dilated as he nuzzled in between her milky thighs, the sight of her drenched underwear invigorating him. He pressed his thumb against her core, watching as Lucy arched her back and reached down to grab a tuft of his hair.

"Please..." Lucy begged as he teased her through her clothing. Natsu grinned and licked his lips, nipping at the creamy skin of her inner thigh.

"What's that, Lucy? I couldn't hear you." He taunted, smirking as Lucy ground against the air and whined.

"Please make me cum." She huffed, leaning up to glare slightly at her lover. Natsu chuckled before slipping her underwear down tantalizingly slow. He spread the lips of her vulva, getting a better look at her dripping sex. He watched as a bit of clear fluid trickled out of her throbbing pink center and flattened his tongue to drink in her slutty juices. Lucy shuddered and whined at the contact of his searing pink organ, pulling him forward to continue the action she desired.

Natsu liked to tease and make his play things beg for more, but he had taken enough advantage of Lucy after using her mouth as his personal cum dump. She kept his mouth focused on her inner lips, moaning and panting as he drank the delicious cream that she produced. He moaned at the sweet taste of her love juice, his hunger to devour her increasing. He moved his lips to caress the pulsating jewel between her legs, cramming two of his calloused fingers into her wet canal.

"Harder…! Oh f-fuck, Natsu, I'm begging you…!" The rough and dry feeling of Natsu stretching her tilted Lucy over the edge of the cliff he had shamelessly led her to. He picked up his speed obediently as she let a string of curses flow out of her mouth at the aggressive gluttony he ravished on her. Lucy felt her legs cramp as they wrapped around his head, her back arching as her body became rigid. A river of drool slid down the corner of her mouth as she came down from her erotic high. Natsu broke from the cage Lucy locked him in as she became limp, the demon slipping off the rest of his clothing as he kneeled over Lucy's naughty body.

"I'm going to fuck raw, you filthy little girl," Natsu said as his eyes flashed dangerously, Lucy looking up at him weakly with hooded eyes.

"Have at me." She whispered sinfully, enticing the demon to take what was his.

"On your knees." He commanded the girl below him to move, reveling in the sight of her spread legs. Lucy felt her heart pounding in her chest as Natsu coated the tip of his cock with her seductive fluid. Without warning, Natsu buried his dick deep into her convulsing pussy. Lucy cried out lewdly as the tip tickled her cervix and stretched her walls deliciously.

"S-So thick…" She moaned, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as he began to move inside of her. She panted hotly as he immediately bucked into her, his savage grunts mixing in with her dirty moans. Natsu grabbed a handful of her golden tresses and jerked her head backward as he bruised her squishy cunt. His canines throbbed painfully as Lucy's tight walls squeezed his manhood; he wanted blood, needed it. He couldn't bring himself to feed himself properly with her life force. Her sweat and cum were enough to calm the raging inferno in his belly that required pleasure, but the thick red liquid would no doubt be a rewarding treat.

Lucy yelped as Natsu suddenly pulled out of her and flung her onto her back. Her pink haired lover fully sheathed himself again, much to Lucy's delight, kissing her passionately as he thrust into her roughly. He clenched her mounds of flesh heartily, sinking his teeth into the spongy flesh that nourished him significantly. Lucy's body became overstimulated; no one had ever given her such mouthwatering attention. Natsu's cock twitched wildly in her, their hips meeting evenly with each passing moment. Her climax peaked again as she dug her fingernails into his back, his drive never faltering. Natsu groaned along with Lucy as she unwound in his hold, her orifice milking his cock selfishly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered delicately into her ear as his fangs protruded out of his mouth. She moaned as he kissed the nape of her neck, softly scraping his teeth against her skin, not realizing his intentions. She shuddered as he tore into her, the pain of his fangs choking the screams that dared escape her throat. His hips began to move once again inside her semen-filled folds as he filled his mouth with her thick blood. He gulped, mouthful after mouthful, reveling in the strength and life that coursed through his body as he fed greedily. He grunted as he began to reach his climax, the taste, and feeling of Lucy's body stealing his rich nectar. Lucy mewled weakly as Natsu emptied himself into her lifeless body, swallowing the last drop of her blood.

He closed his eyes and left her hollow body, wiping away the trail of blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth. It was rare for him to feel regret after taking the life of a girl he desired. But Lucy wasn't anything special, he thought. She had an overwhelming aroma, which he found himself already addicted. He sighed annoyingly; she was no more, he couldn't think like this now after her death.

"Are you leaving already, Natsu? You seem rather starved." Lucy mumbled lazily as she turned to look over at his firm body. The demon twitched at the sound of her voice, quickly looking over his shoulder to meet her dark chocolate orbs.

"What...? You're supposed to be dead." Natsu said, glaring at the naked woman as she giggled charmingly.

"I thought you knew... couldn't you taste it in my blood?" She gave him a quizzical look as he gaped at her. He was aware that she had a different flavor to her, but he didn't think it was because she wasn't human.

"...So I can't kill you?" He asked, watching as she nodded in response. His grin widened as his body shook deliciously. Lucy sat up and spread her legs for him, his seed oozing out of her center and spilling onto her soft sheets. She dipped her fingers into the sticky white spunk, connecting their eyes as she slurped his cum alluringly. Natsu growled and grabbed her wrists, pushing her back as he swallowed her moans repeatedly. His hunting days were no doubt over. With this demoness to feed him, whether she agreed to the arrangement he needed or not, she was the meal he would look forward to every day.

* * *

**I loved writing this, actually. I feel like I've grown in some way with my writing XD hope you like it! Thank you for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I loved busting ass for this chapter

Lucy groaned as she blinked her weary eyes, slowly waking up and stretching her arms above her head. She hissed as she turned onto her side, her hips remembering the stress of the night before marred her body with soreness. A rough hand gripped her waist, pulling her against a warm body, her mind thrumming with the thought of the man that laid beside her.

"I lost control last night, didn't I?" She groaned into her pillow, pulling her blanket to hide her face as she flushed at the memories.

"You have no idea how fucking delicious you smell right now, Luce," Natsu growled, his eyes boring into hers as he hungrily abused her inner thigh with his sharp teeth. Lucy licked her lips, savoring the light onset of his kisses, running her fingers through his sweat-drenched hair.

"H-Hurry up, you demon..."

"With what, Lucy?" His voice was rough, her legs quaking as Natsu neared her dripping core at a tantalizingly slow pace. She tossed her head to the side, her back arching as Natsu bit her softly. "What do you want?"

She fisted his scalp and pulled him away from her, forcing him onto his back as she crawled over his frame. Natsu grunted huskily as she caged his head in between her thick thighs.

"You're messing with an impatient woman." She grinned wildly as he purred, his hands gripping her hips and relished in the delicate feeling. He smacked her ass with an erotic force, gripping the creamy skin of her behind as he dipped his tongue into her honey center. She clutched her breasts as she moaned, bucking her hips wantonly. He swallowed and lapped obediently, his mouth full of their mixed juices.

She blushed at the remembered scene, when had she ever been so dominant? She wasn't sure, but she wouldn't mind being in control again. Lucy shook her head of that embarrassing thought and turned onto her other side to get a closer look at her pink haired playmate. His arm still draped over her, she was practically pressed against his chest as she met with his closed eyes, surprisingly long lashes, and ruffled bed hair. She giggled as she watched him drool, noting that whatever kind of sex monster she was with last night, had a surprisingly adorable side. Maybe she hadn't really taken in his looks before, when they spoke at the bar, she could barely keep her eyes off the floor. And when they danced, she knew that her vixen had taken over for its long-awaited meal, she knew it wouldn't be paying attention to detail. While they had made endless love, there wasn't anything more than the heat of his eyes she could properly remember. Aside from the delicious ways he marked her body. (She'd never forget those).

Lucy sighed as she laid her head against his chest, reveling in its tautness, dragging a finger in the ridges of his defined arm muscles. She hadn't realized how she missed waking up next to someone. She had been with Dan far longer than she should have been, there was no way in hell she missed that freak, but she missed little things like this, not that Cana so graciously tried to fill that void for the blonde. She just liked the pure feeling of another close to her since she had been so starved for attention as a child. She was grateful for what Natsu had given her again and would be disappointed when he was to wake up and leave. This is why she didn't do one night stands, they were too hard on her heart. Even though she would enjoy more meals this way.

Although, she did have some questions to ask before letting him leave. She was referring to what precisely the pink haired demon was doing, drinking her dry like that. She could live without blood, she really only needed sex to power herself, so she hadn't minded when he did. She was surprised to find out she had really hooked up with another supernatural, one would usually be able to see these kinds of things beforehand. Maybe she had been more drunk than she thought.

She yelped suddenly, Natsu's arm pulling her flush against him, his lips ghosting against her forehead. "You stare too much, ya know."

"O-Oh sorry, I didn't know you were awake…" She laughed nervously, gulping as he peeled away from her, his hidden eyes now blinking down at her. Their deep onyx color sprinkled with emerald flakes surrounding his pupil astonished her, she had never seen such a beautiful color in someone's eyes before.

"Well, you've been squirmin' around and gigglin' on your own there for a while so I didn't think I should interrupt." He smirked as she blushed, wiping the drool from his cheek. She liked his dialect, it was rare for her to hear someone speak so informally, especially with the way she was brought up.

"S-Sorry about that," Lucy said shyly as the two continued to stare at one another, the air still for a moment as they took in the appearance of one another.

"What are you?" Natsu asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them. She was about to ask the same thing.

"A succubus," She said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, the color of her cheeks failing to extinguish as his eyes widened. "Purebred."

"Eh, I didn't think there were any pure breeds left lyin' around Magnolia. Sure does explain a lot of last night, you're one wild girl." Natsu snickered as she pouted, slapping his chest lightly.

"I'm not usually like that, thank you very much… It had just been a while since I let myself eat properly is all." She huffed as his laughter died down.

"You don't feed yourself? Sheesh, makes sense why I was gettin' low on energy for a little while there." He hummed, one hand coming to caress my cheek as he stared absently at her.

"W-Well, what about y-you, Mister Drink-Me-Dry?" Lucy stuttered at the warm feeling of his palm, she was seriously acting like a high schooler right now.

"Half-dragon, half demon." He shared with a grin, red scales flashing against the side of his for a moment before disappearing.

"Oh, that's a rare crossbreed." She took slight delight in the short appearance of his transformation, she would have loved to see more. "How interesting…"

"Not as interesting as you, Miss Sex Eater, I was wonderin' why your eyes looked different this morning." He said, leaning in to get a better look at the brown orbs. "How can you survive without blood anyways?"

"Obviously because I'm a s-sex eater." She muttered and crossed her arms as he pulled his hand away. "You gave me enough energy to sustain myself without it."

"Wow, so this is like a two-way street, huh? I can snack all I want on ya, and you can get all the sex you need from me." He said with a proud grin as if the idea hadn't wholly mortified the blonde.

"E-Excuse me?! How could I agree with something as vulgar as that?!" She guffawed, springing up from her place beside him. His grin grew for a moment as he eyed her body, her hand instantly moving to cover herself with the blanket.

"This way I don't have to mess with the humans, and you don't have to go around starvin' yourself and lookin' for the next best dick. Trust me, you won't find someone who can keep up with you like I do." He reasoned, his gross logic somehow making sense to her. She did like feeling at her one hundred percent again, and she definitely enjoyed the sex with Natsu, but they were immortal. Was it smart to attach herself to someone like him?

"I don't even know you, Natsu." She huffed, scooting to sit against her wall so she could align her back properly. "A-Anyways, we don't love each other either."

"We've literally got all the time in the world. I'm sure I can get you to look my way." He rolled his eyes as he sat up. She giggled slightly at his words, trying not to make it obvious that she was staring at his chest. Goodness did her other side know how to pick 'em. He even had battle scars, she was weak for battle scars.

"I'll think about it… though I might not be against it." She said with a fake glare, Natsu's features suddenly filled with a boyish grin spreading across his face. "...You sure don't seem like the same person as you were last night."

"Well, that's because I was on the hunt, weirdo. I'm not always trying to stalk and sex up a girl." He scoffed, making her blush for the umpteenth time. Would it be so wrong to seriously consider such an arrangement with a total stranger...? Especially one that often made it his pass time to eat random women. She wasn't the type to take risks like this out of nowhere, but he was stupid good at making her feel stupid good, and she knew she was undeniably hooked on that stupid good feeling.

"I suppose I should shower now, I'm still a bit sticky from last night." She said as she crawled past him, pulling the blanket with her.

"You know I've seen you naked, right? No need to be embarrassed." He chuckled, his manhood now on full display as he crossed his legs. She unconsciously licked her lips, it was hard not to appreciate what was right in front of her.

"I-I just think things might start up again if you see me." She answered honestly, turning to go into her bathroom. Natsu quickly grabbed the end of the sheet before it slipped off the bed and yanked it away, leaving the poor Heartfilia girl exposed to the air.

"You might be right," The deep growl in his voice had returned as he stared at her delicious and embarrassed state. "You look all kinds of tasty in the daylight."

"D-Don't say that!" She whined as she walked swiftly into her bathroom, her hips swaying a bit more than usual. She could feel it rising like bile as she shut the door, Mavis did she want to toy with him. Her more rational thoughts were saying to actually sit down and have a meal with this guy before she made any decisions to have a sleeping arrangement with him, but Maaaavis did she want him! She tried to shake her head of these thoughts as she turned on the water, flushing her face with cold water to wake herself up from her lame ideas. She washed the dried love juice from her inner thigh, some still fresh inside and flowing down into the drain. What she wouldn't give for another creampie… She often became obsessed with semen, it was like a light snack for her kind. Any amount would be simple enough to push her into overdrive, and Mavis, she was getting there. Her skin crawled with sudden chills, her body shifting into a more sensitive one, her tongue out and panting as she rubbed her legs together.

"I can smell that, missy! You sure you don't want me takin' care of that for you?" Natsu called from the bed, her cheeks burning as she weakly fell against her shower wall. Dammit. Though it's not like it was all bad, she wouldn't have to clean up their mess if they were screwing around in the shower.

"H-Hurry up…!" She cried, her mind falling victim to her better instincts to devour the boy. She really couldn't stop herself once she got going...not that she wanted to either way.

Natsu pushed open the door with a slight force, his eyes grinning as he pulled open the glass door to her shower and stepped in. The water splashed against his thick chest, rolling down and coating the rest of his body with lukewarm water. She bit her lip eagerly as he took her in both arms, one hand reaching to caress her cheek while the other gripped her lush bottom. His hips ground against hers with mouth-watering friction as he lowered his head to allow their lips to hover over one another.

"I knew you couldn't resist, slutty girl." Her heart pounded at the nickname, oh was she a fan of nicknames now. He hungrily pressed their lips together, her arms wrapping around his neck to push herself into him even further. Her mouth ached for his tongue, greedily pulling it in as their bodies fell into rhythm. She moved her tongue fervently down his body, her target his growing hard-on that began to drip beads of precum. She licked her lips as she held his shaft, lips pressing against the pink head as she begged for the meal hidden within him.

"Oh already? You move fast when you're horny." Natsu grinned as she swallowed him, her eyes glued to his as she bobbed her head up and down. She couldn't help herself, it had been too long since she had fed so pleasantly, she wanted the food she didn't know she had missed. He groaned as she teased her way down his cock, her lips wrapping around his groin as she delighted herself from his constant gasps and moans. His hand fisted her hair roughly as she moaned against the tip of his member, thrusting sadistically into her mouth again. Her eyes watered, watching his dark eyes and sharp snarl as he finished himself off against her tongue. Now that was what she wanted. She happily drank his spunk as he pulled his dick from her warmed cavity, her tongue reaching for what still stuck to him. Kissing up his waist, she mewled wantonly, her lips caressing his nipple as he panted, eyes hungry for him.

"I want more, Natsu~" She whined, flashing a sultry look at him as she lapped lightly against the pink bud, tweaking the other slightly. "You can give me more, right?"

"You're gonna get it alright." He growled, pushing her away and forcing her against the tile wall. She mewled as his tongue splayed against the plain of her back, his teeth nibbling softly into her skin as he trailed down her body, his lips stopping to kiss and suckle the sensitive spots he had marked last night. She moaned as he especially paid attention to her delicate behind, massaging and spanking her smutty ass in efforts to rile her up. Though he knew if he weren't reliving her soon, she would gladly force him down to get his mouth to comply. Which he rather enjoyed the few times she had last night.

"N-Natsu…!" She cried as he drank her indulgent honey, hands spreading her thighs apart as he feverishly attacked her pleasure center. He smacked her supple behind, greedy for more of her lewd sounds. The back of his head tapped lightly against the wall she was pressed against as Natsu maneuvered into a new position. He sat with his legs crossed, holding Lucy's open as he pulled her away from the wall, watching as she bit her lip at the sight of him in between her. He grinned as he spread her inner lips, his mouth watering at the sight of her dewy folds. Her eyes flashed hungrily down at him as he slowly dragged his tongue against her perverted core and latched his lips onto her bundle of nerves begging for attention. Lucy buckled at her knees, her hand going to fist his pink locks as Natsu helped keep her upright. He lapped salaciously as she writhed above him, his ears filled with the sound of her pleas for release and shudders of euphoria. She mewled as two digits were thrust into her, the movement of his tongue matching the friction of his fingers, the coil in her stomach tightening as his hand warmed up. Fuck, she forgot he could do that. Natsu grinned as she arched her back and held his head firmly in place as she came into his heated palm.

"You sure are sweet, Luce." He smirked, licking the sticky cream from his fingers as she watched him with the eyes he had already been well acquainted with. He might have developed a kink for pulling out this side of her.

"I'm starting to fall of that mouth of yours." Lucy sighed as she dropped into his lap, taking his hand from his lips to clean it herself. He grunted as her other hand gripped his newly formed boner, eyes locking with his as she continued to lap at her juices.

"You're really fired up, huh?" Natsu shuddered as his dick penetrated her folds, Lucy guiding it steadily into her.

"I can't help it," She moaned as his tip hit the deepest part of her, the demon surrendering as Lucy began to move on her own. "Your body is such a turn on."

Natsu was silenced by the fierce onslaught of her lips, his spirit grinning as she ground down on his cock. His throat rumbled with carnal lust as she bounced on his lap, his canines gripping her bottom lip to draw out what blood had regenerated in her. The red liquid slowly filled his mouth as their spit swapped, slowly refilling his energy and the desire to give the girl what she had asked for. Natsu latched onto the sensitive crook of her neck as his hands gripped her soft hips eagerly before pounding into her suffocating folds. Natsu took an obsessive delight in seeing her ahegao as he rammed wildly into her. The water from the showerhead continued to soak the two, creating a wet heat Natsu was able to manipulate between them. He felt the fire in his belly dancing dangerously within him, the dragon side he often suppressed while with a woman was attempting to take control and ravage the slutty girl begging for her ache to be relieved. His lips captured her pert nipple, Lucy gasping as she finally received the attention her breasts were craving. He felt his eyes slip into their counterpart as her scent filled his head as well as the sight of her wet eyes and drooling mouth. He dropped a hand to pleasure her sex as he continued to toy with her soft globes and thrust hungrily into her. Natsu wasn't dumb when it came to how he felt or what his body was telling him, although there were a couple of people he knew that would claim otherwise, it wasn't long after Natsu learned that Lucy was a supernatural as well, that something inside him wanted her. And he knew he'd have her.

"I-I-I'm…! N-Natsu…!" He was rough with her as she neared her climax, her mind filling with his endless drilling and torture against her most sensitive place. Natsu's groan was drowned out as Lucy recaptured his lips, the pink haired demon releasing his seed vigorously and chain reacted the blonde's orgasm. Her release came roughly as his cum coated her inner walls and fed her thirsty body, the vixen disappearing from her pupils as Natsu's last shot of his spray filled her womb.

"You alright there, Luce?" Natsu hummed as he removed himself, her head resting on his chest for a moment.

"Just wrapping my head around what we just did," She sighed, spirits lifting as Natsu let out bubbly laughter.

"You shouldn't feel bad, y'know. You were hungry, yeah?" He smiled as she looked at him with a pout.

"I don't think that really excuses my behavior…" She whined, pushing herself out of Natsu's hold.

"You're allowed to feed from me all you want, ya weirdo. Didn't I say my body was yours?" He smirked as she blushed, biting her already healed lip as she looked at him.

"I suppose this arrangement might not be all bad then," She humphed, her cheeks flushing a brighter red as she felt Natsu's semen begin to flow out of her.

"We should get cleaned up now. Otherwise, I might get hot again lookin' at you waste all that good honey." He snickered as she glared at him, standing up to help her to her feet.

~000~

"So, what were you thinking about that got you all worked up again? Last night I hope." His grin pulled across his features as she rummaged through her drawers to find the clothes Juvia's boyfriend usually left behind when he visited.

"What if I was?" She flushed at her words, peeking at his wild smile, shivers trailing down her back. Were demons always this sexy? She wished she knew before spending so much time looking for men on the pure side of her kind. He growled happily and licked his lips, enjoying the sight of her wrapped tightly in a towel.

"Say stuff like that, missy, and I'll fuck you real good all over again." The roughness of his voice excited her, she could feel the intensity of her other side trying to break through again with such a simple sentence. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts, pushing the clothes she found for him into his chest.

"Q-Quit that! I don't want us to start all over again." She huffed as she absentmindedly dropped her towel and began to slip on her underwear in front of her new (sex) partner.

"You say that, but you're letting me see all the good work I did." He smirked at the sight of the various love bites coating her body, her behind also red and riddled with marks from his earlier torture.

"I-I just wasn't thinking!" She yelped, frazzled as she forgot her bra and slipped a loose tank top on along with a random pair of cloth shorts that hugged her behind.

"It's not like I'm plannin' to attack ya, Lucy. I know you'll do that all on your own if you want me." He grinned his stupid boyish grin, examining the items I had given him, his nose turning up at their scent.

"Oh, those just belong to a friend, he has a stripping problem, so I'm always finding his stuff around my apartment after he visits. But don't worry, I washed them." She said, noticing he was hesitant to wear the boxers.

"I wouldn't be surprised you know that idiot ice for brains," Natsu mumbled, tossing the underwear on the floor as he put on the sweatpants and t-shirt he held.

"Eh? You know Gray too? I've only met him a few times, my friend thinks we'll steal him from her if he spends too much time with us." I laughed as Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

"That freaky stripper is always following me around, makes sense I end up wearing his forgotten clothes." Natsu sighed, eyes following the blonde as she rung the water out of her hair with a towel. "I figured if you had anything lying around they would have belonged to that Dan guy."

"E-Eh?! How do you know about him?!" She asked anxiously, her cheeks rivaling the hair of a certain descendant of Athena.

"I overheard you and your friends at the bar," He chuckled as she puffed out her cheeks. "Who is he anyway? Someone you needed to forget with sex?"

"N-No! My friends just used him as an excuse to take me out… We broke up yesterday." She forced herself to say, her blush still remaining as the demon nodded his head.

"So how long did ya date his lame ass?" Natsu spoke with slight irritation in his voice, though unintentionally. The dragon in him had a problem with his women being handled by other men, he was a possessive creature after all. Lucy had really no idea what she had become wrapped up in.

"Four years, really it was nothing." She scoffed; a year was basically a month in human years, so she wasn't especially attached to Dan or anything. She had always seemed to end up with weird guys like him, Natsu was a nice change of pace she had to admit.

"I hope I at least did my job right and got you to forget about him," Natsu smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, indulging in how embarrassed she became when he teased her. He probably would never get tired of messing with her.

"...He's nowhere near your level…" She mumbled, batting her eyelashes shyly at him as the words rolled off her tongue. A happy growl vibrated in his throat at her words, he really had a hard time keeping his hands off this girl. Lucy shuddered slightly, knees weak from the sound of his growl. Why did she love it so much when he did that? Her vixen stayed tied in its place, but Lucy still felt the strong urge to kiss the demon that held her. Natsu seemed to be ready for it, his eyes glued to her puffy pink borders as he licked her lips. She sated her desire as she fell victim to the claim of his scorched lips…when did he push her against the wall? Lucy was weak to his warm palms roaming under her shirt as Natsu filled her with the taste of his tongue. She panted as he pulled away, his eyes now a striking gold, the shape of his iris thinner as well. Curious only for a moment as Natsu fondled her breasts and desperately marked her neck.

"Lulu-tan! I'm here to apologize! I didn't me-" Lucy's bedroom door swung open, immediately startling the two tangled up with each other. The brunette stood shocked in the middle of her room as Natsu wiped the trail of spit from his chin and Lucy quickly adjusted her shirt.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?!" Lucy shouted angrily at the man in question, stepping around Natsu to stand in front of Dan, arms crossed, and her weight settled onto one hip.

"I remembered where you hid your key...Lulu, who is this man?" Dan glared at Natsu, the demon boy rivaling it with his own.

"That's none of your business, Dan. Just get out, we're not together anymore!" Lucy held her glare, her anger steadily rising because Natsu had been feelin' her up real nice just a second ago.

"Did this low-level demon brainwash you into falling out of love with me, Lucy?! He was violating your sacred body! A gentleman like me would never do something as impure as that to a princess like Lucy-tama! You've even marred her body with your indecency!" Dan spouted, puffing his chest out to try to intimidate Natsu.

"Eh? You wouldn't even do something as vanilla as that with Luce? No wonder she was starving, don't you know how to take care of a succubus? At least a low-level demon like me knows how to satisfy a woman. Those marks are proof of all the fun we had with one another." Natsu tsked, his dragon features leaking onto his face, red scales and the still present golden eyes staring down the descendant of Hephaestus.

"I challenge your filthy magic! I will free my Lucy of whatever evil spell you have her under and take her back into my lovi-" Lucy cut the swordsman off with a swift uppercut to his jaw, successfully knocking out the annoying brunette and calming the sudden humidity Natsu had caused as his body had begun to heat up.

"That's the last time I date someone through my father," Lucy grumbled as she hoisted the man onto her shoulder, leaving her room to roughly toss him out of her front door. "I'll have to get my locks changed too."

"Wow...I didn't know the power of a succubus was so great, you carried him like he was made of paper." Natsu whistled, leaning against the doorway of her bedroom, his scales still present but eyes back to normal. The red traveled down his arms as well, possibly lining other parts of his body too.

"That's mostly because I ate your energy, so I have your strength or at least a sum of it." Lucy shrugged as she moved to enter her kitchen, pulling open her fridge and sighing.

"Sorry, Dan is a complete idiot. He said something rude to you. He's a descendant of Hephaestus so you would think he had some sense of logic in that big head." Lucy pouted as the pinkette approached her a small smirk on his lips.

"As if that lame-o has any idea how great I actually am. There's no way he and his lame weapons could handle me when I take on my dragon form." He hummed, peeking into the fridge behind Lucy.

"Hoh, I'd love to see that fight actually. I'd pay good money for it." Lucy laughed as Natsu nudged her out of the way.

"We'll keep it in mind then if he gives us trouble again." Natsu laughed along with her. "You go sit down, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Eh? You can cook? You don't strike me as the type." Lucy mused, watching as he pulled out a few things from the groceries she had.

"I don't always like eating people, I'll have you know. Human food isn't bad, so of course, I learned how to cook." He stuck his tongue at her, making her giggle as she turned to wait on the couch in her living room.

"I'll leave it to you then, Mister Drink-Me-Dry."

~000~

"You really don't seem like the type to be able to make crepes, especially such fluffy ones…!" Lucy cried happily as she clutched her face with her hands, enjoying the strawberry and creme crepes Natsu had miraculously prepared.

"I guess you have more than one reason to keep me around then." He chuckled from his seat across the table, watching as she happily ate his food. Was it his goal in life to embarrass her? But she was already getting used to having such a warm face.

"I was curious about something, Natsu," Lucy said as she looked up from her plate, her nerves buzzing at the sight of his scales. She was weak she had to admit, she was the cliche faux innocent girl who couldn't keep her eyes the faux bad boy in front of her. You'd probably be able to get away with blaming her father for it. Angels and demigods never had cool transformations. "What happens to the girls you eat?"

"No one's asked me that question before," Natsu laughed, her eyes absently following the sharp points of his teeth. Was it safe to say she'd been a little obsessive? Probably, but she knew most of her ogling was due to prolonged starvation. Natsu was good eats, okay?! "It's like soul purifying? I pick those who didn't get cleaned properly, they need to get sent back down, ya get me? Their bodies usually turn to dust either way."

"E-E-Eh?! W-Why'd you pick me then?!" Lucy shivered as she clutched a hand to her chest, jumping as Natsu began howling with laughter again.

"Don't worry, not for your soul." He continued to laugh at the mortified look on her face.

"Your blood smelled really good."

"M-My blood..?" She cringed, picking back up her fork to slowly finish her food. "Well, what'd it smell like then?"

"Sweet, like strawberries. It's really thick too, so that makes it better." His foot lightly ran against her calf, a shiver crawling up her spine as she felt her other half wanting another round with him. How about next time she doesn't go on such a lengthy hunger strike, then maybe she wouldn't be so eager to jump on Natsu. His scales were definitely making her more eager.

"O-Oh that's interesting." She ignored the playful attempt from Natsu as she got up to put her plate in the sink. Lucy gulped as she felt the demon approach her from behind, his hands resting on her hips as his grin spread eagerly the tainted smell she gave off.

"I couldn't help but notice how you kept staring at my new look, Lucy." The blonde was hyper-aware of his bulge pressed against her, she licked her lips before looking over her shoulder, her body trembling at the addition of the golden horns curling out of the sides of his head. Fuck.

"I think it's...nice…" She feigned her innocence as she turned in his arms, holding a moan in her throat as his hard ridge teased her hip.

"Show me yours, won't you?" Lucy flushed as she softly pushed him away, moving out of the kitchen to lean against the back of her couch.

"That might be dangerous, Natsu," She laughed awkwardly as he followed her, his eyebrow quirking at her answer. "I haven't released that side of me in a long time."

"Awe, c'mon, what's the worst that could happen? Can't you tell that I want you?" His eyes flashed predatorily, the air thick with her scent. He loved that scent, he could practically taste her.

"You're responsible for whatever happens, I'm not good at turning back on my own." Lucy huffed, pouting as Natsu nodded and waited for her transformation. She let out a breath, her tense shoulders releasing their nervousness as she unraveled the chains that kept the vixen inside her tied down. Her clothes melted away, replaced by a thin black corset ending at her waist and cupping her breasts. Her shorts fading away into a low-rise lace panty attached to garters wrapping around her thighs. A heart tattoo sprouting small wings appeared below her navel and a thick leather choker bandaging her neck, her pointed tail growing from below her lower back.

Lucy mewled as she felt the onslaught of her heightened senses gripping her body, a smile crawling on her face as Natsu drank in her appearance. She shivered as his lips puckered lightly against her nape, his hands taunting the ticklish skin of her torso. Her fingers daintily maneuvered his chin, her tongue parting Natsu's puffy pink borders. She grinned as he buckled at his knees and fell to the floor, panting heavily as he grit his teeth.

"Sorry, Natsu," Lucy giggled as she moved the suddenly weak boy onto his back. "I wanted to be in control for a little while,"

"W-What'd you...ngh...d-do?!" Natsu choked out as Lucy lazily dragged her tongue along the ridge of his left horn; they were more sensitive than usual, his nerves were buzzing with an intense pleasure the succubus had fed him.

"I used a bit of my magic on you," She hummed, tapping lightly on her lips. "Doesn't it feel nice? Your body is reacting so well, I can smell your dick already, greedy dragon."

He snarled, slightly irritated he couldn't use his strength to toss Lucy onto her back and pump her full of his appreciation for calling him a dragon. Her mouth moved lewdly down his neck, marking him with the shallow bites and purple hickeys, his cock twitching in his pants from the light sensation of her torture trailing down his collarbone. She took sadistic delight in his powerless state as she pulled off his shirt, mouth watering at the sight of his pert and swollen nipples. Her tail swished behind her energetically as she watched him writhe, eyes glaring and back arching slightly as she prodded the heated nubs.

"Moan for me, won't you, Natsu? I want to hear you~" Lucy tempted the demon to further give in to her ministrations, licking her lips as his eyes followed hers, bathing the taut bud with her keen pink appendage. Natsu's canines gripped his bottom rim as he flinched, not used to affliction against his nipples. She bit faintly onto the throbbing peak, inwardly smiling as a groan verberated from his throat. He felt her magic overcoming his senses as he continued to let out winces and whinges, the ravenous pleasure pulsing through him and nearing him to his climax. Lucy's tail wriggled as it unsheathed his length from his pants, Natsu hissing as the cold air hit his fevered manhood. Her tongue tweaked his other nipple, eyes grinning as she suckled wickedly, his features twisting as his cum spurt onto his stomach without warning.

"L-Lucy...G-Goodness…" Natsu strained out, panting as he came down from his orgasmic high. Had he ever come from such simple stimulation before? It felt better than he would have figured, he wouldn't mind it if she were to do that again.

"How yummy," Lucy smirked as she moved down his body, cleaning the perverted juice from his abdomen. "Thank you for the treat." He jerked as her lips swallowed his still rigid shaft, sucking whatever else he had held on to.

"You're dangerous…" He sighed as she slipped off her panties and sat on her knees above him.

"Think you can handle a bit more?" She purred as he shuddered, her wet pussy sliding against his shameless rod. He bucked his hips and nodded, his body still racked with her liquid pleasure. Her eyes were excited as her tail wrapped around the base of his length, acting as a tight cock ring that forbid him from finding another release. Natsu hissed as she teased him with her movements, Lucy panting above him as she rode the slathered arousal. He groaned as he watched her massage her chest, grinding on his oozing cock. He was enthralled by her seduction, not used to the take over she had accomplished. His shaky hands fell to her hips as he whined, her movements quickening. He wanted to sheath himself in her and watch as she'd fall apart because of his rough touch. Natsu bucked his swollen head against her hardened clit and growled sinfully at the sight of her nearing orgasm. Lucy moaned as he flowed into her, her tight walls squeezing him as his thick member coaxed her to spasm wildly around him.

"F-Fuck…! Let m-me…! Luce…!" Natsu cried as she unraveled around him, thrusting into her as he heaved and emptied his spunk into her begging folds. Lucy mewled and drooped forward onto his chest as he slipped out of her, her regular clothes returning and replacing her slutty outfit as she reverted back to her previous state of mind.

"Now we have to clean up again." Lucy sighed as she rolled onto the floor beside Natsu, flushing at the sight of his wide grin.

"Works for me, you can do that to me again whenever you want, Luce," Natsu snickered, pecking her lightly on her forehead as he felt his strength return.

~000~

"You really didn't need to take me out, Natsu," Lucy huffed, feigning annoyance as he returned her to the front door of her apartment. She was glad the night was cold, giving her an excuse to wear leggings and a turtleneck dress to cover up all the bruises Natsu had left riddled on her.

"I'm tryna keep you for myself, ya know, so of course I'm gonna take you out. Let's call it a thank you for showing me so many sides of you today." Natsu chuckled as she blushed, his hands falling to her hips once more. She was starting to like the small tingle she got every time he did that to her.

"You don't have to try hard to get me...j-just saying." Lucy pouted, her lips curling into a small smile as Natsu bent down to offer her a chaste kiss. She savored the soft energy his lips provided for a short moment before he pulled away with a faint sigh.

"I think if I do any more than that we might get caught up in everything again." He laughed as she giggled and smiled as well.

"Y-Yeah,"

"Here's my card, give me a call whenever you want. I want to see you again as soon as possible. The reason doesn't matter, you can use me if you need to." He winked before turning to walk away, waving a hand as he did so.

"E-Eh?! I-I'd nev-" Lucy's words were cut short as she caught sight of her friends that had somehow mysteriously appeared beside her.

"Well no wonder she wasn't answering her phone all day," Cana whistled, snickering as Lucy's blush exploded on her face.

"He's so cute, Lu-chan! Were you together all day?!" Levy begged for information as she grabbed onto the blonde's arm.

"Y-Yeah, we just hung around." I shrugged, Cana and Juvia sharing a look and shaking their heads at the blatant lie.

"I hope he was a gentleman, after all, you just met last night." Erza huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh no, he's actually pretty nice...we had a fun day." She bit back her heavier embarrassment as they all flashed information wanting looks. She definently wouldn't give them all of the details.

"Let's get inside, you're spilling everything, Lulu," Cana said as Lucy hurried me to unlock her door.

"Ugh, don't even get me started."

**Author's Note:**

> I may consider a sequel lol


End file.
